


Never corner a Guide!

by 8fred9



Series: SGA G-S [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BAMF Rodney, Carson is scary, Feral Sentinel, M/M, Mckay and Sheppard meet later, Rodney centric, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Zelenka is to but a little less, beautiful friendships, beta, maybe I'll write a sequel one day, never corner a scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is a powerful guide who wants nothing with a Sentinel. The SGA program tries to make him bound with Sentinel of there choice with every single try ending in catastrophe. So they send him to Atlantis, where he finds more then he bargain for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never corner a Guide!

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, starts watching my stargate Atlantis season and got to writing....this is what came out, I'm a Rodney fan, always as always will be, so if he's not in your heart don't read this! Comments are always welcome ;) as always thank you to my angel of a beta for a patience and fantastic work!

Rodney Mckay had come into his own as a Guide at an age that many consider to be too young to understand what he was even doing. At the young age of ten years old, already declared a genius and having finished high school early, he still didn't know if he would be a Sentinel like his mother or a Guide like his father. Everyone who knew him and his temper had pegged him as a Sentinel, but his father always had this hope that he would be like him. The tragedy was that not only his father was right, but that he would never know it. Rodney had been home for the better part of the day; he had finished all his work, personal and from scholar, and was reading in the living room while his older sister Jeannie prepared them some snacks. Now that he looked back on that day the exact nature of said snack still evaded Rodney's memory, it had probably been something with peanut butter, but what he did remember was the loud ring of the doorbell in the quiet house. He had heard the clatter of his sister leaving her cooking in the kitchen as she made her way to the door, knowing her brother well enough, to know he would not be the one to answer the door. Not that the genius was lazy, but he was a lonely child and the chance of the person on the other side of the door being there for him was very, very slim. 

He heard two deep voices, a male talking in a tone of voice they probably thought was comforting, but sent shivers down the young man’s back. There was a long moment filled with the not-comforting voice and then he had heard a soft whimper. That more than anything else made Rodney bolt out of his seat and he ran to the door, to find his sister kneeling on the floor, her face covered in tears and her hand on her mouth suffocating any sound. When his eyes finally looked at the two men at his door, he saw two police officers with blank faces. They were clearly uncomfortable, moving from one feet to the other, looking at him and his sister, not sure what to do. Rodney did know what to do, he stepped to the door and slammed it in their faces, catching their protests before it was blissfully silent again. 

Kneeling in front of his sister, careful not to touch her, Rodney looked into her eyes to see that they were lost in a horizon that wasn't there. Carefully he placed his hands on her face, speaking softly of all the things that came to his mind, his work, their cats, anything to fill the silence. His sister had been declared a Sentinel not two months ago and his father had explained to him the danger of zoning out. Getting lost in one or all of theirsenses was probably the worse fate a Sentinel could endure. Afraid for his sister and worried about his mother if anything happen to his father, Rodney had spent all his free time finding all the information he could on Sentinels and Guides, making sure he knew as much as he could. Now as he watched her sister slipping into her first zone out, he used all his research to try and get her back. The more he talked the more he felt despair filling his heart as he could feel his sister slip further and further away from him. As tears started rolling down his eyes, he reached with everything he could and heard a growl from deep inside him, a beast waking up way too early, but knowing it was needed and he found his way to his sister’s inner sanctuary. 

He blinked, surprised to be surrounded by trees as he had been in his house not a moment ago and looked to his left to find a cougar. He knew he should feel fear, should try to run away, but his first reaction was to pass his fingers through his fur, looking into sky blue eyes, just like his. With a little bump on his leg the large feline with golden fur pushed him forward making its way through the forest without hesitation. Following it without a word, Rodney soon found his sister in a clearing, curled up on herself in a foetal position, a small white cat in her arms. 

"Jeannie?"

Rodney approached her spirit animal, he had figured out that he was in his sister’s sanctuary as he walked around having time to think and the cougar could only be his. Slowly kneeling in front of her, he reached for her again and finally got her to look at him.

"Mer?"

Repressing a flinch at the stupid nickname, Rodney gave her a soft smile and gathered her in his small arms as she leaned into him crying. Only once she had stopped crying, did Rodney realize they were back into their house with two angry police officers banging on their door. Jeannie looked at him, he could see how proud of him she was as she finally stood up taking him into her arms. She gave a kiss on top of his head, even though she knew he hated displays of affection and squeezed him more tightly against her.

"It's okay Mer, everything is okay I'll take care of you, it’s okay."

She keep saying the same thing over and over, confusing him, but afraid she would zone out again, he let her hold on to him without a word. When she finally took notice of the banging on the door, she reached over his head to open it and glare at the two officers. She placed Rodney behind her as if to protect him and stood up straight, giving them the Mckay glare.

"Listen miss, I know your upset, but social services..."

Rodney wasn't an imbecile, never had been and his brain made the connection on its own, from the two officers at his door, to his sister’s violent reaction to whatever they had told her and finally the mention of social services could only mean one thing...his parent were dead.

With a small whimper, Rodney hid his face in his sister’s back, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking into her sweater. He didn't care about anything else, he wouldn't let himself be separated from his sister. Holding on more tightly he almost missed his sister talking but paid attention when he heard his name.

"I'm older, I will take care of Rodney, don't you dare take him from me you pigs!"

There was more shouting and more arguing, but finally Jenny slammed the door in their faces just like Rodney had done not a moment ago and she turned to him. Letting their emotions take over, both siblings found their way in their parent’s room, curled up against each other, their vision blurry with tears and sorrow. 

(?)

One of their aunts came to live with them for a while, making sure Jeannie was ready to handle her own life and the life of her brother. Their parents had left them everything and quite a nice sum of money, the house was fully paid and Jeannie’s scholarship was still on the table. But fearing to leave her brother alone she refused it and started to go to a university closer to their house, wanting to be there for Rodney. 

And so at the young age of ten years old, Rodney Mckay found himself without parents and a Guide. It would have been fine to be a Guide, he liked the idea of being like his father, while Jenny took more after their mother, but nothing in his life could ever be simple. As their aunt realized her nephew had come online as a Guide, she brought him to the Federation, a group of Guides and Sentinels dedicating their lives to the protection of people like him and his sister. He was tested over and over by a very bored looking man during four long hours before being released to his aunt. They had been told they would be contacted soon, once they analysed his test and some other things like that. Upon their return home, they had been met with a furious Jeannie, who had spent a good part of the night yelling at her aunt for reasons Rodney could not fathom. 

The reason became clear the day after, when people from the Federation came knocking. Jeannie must have been prepared for it, because she had been awake for most of the night staring at the door with hollow eyes. Rodney had been invited to join them and sat next to his sister as they talked about him like he wasn't there.

"Or tests show that Rodney Meredith Mckay is one the most powerful Guides in the world right now. He is still very young, but the Federation wish to have him in our facility for further examinations and test-"

"No."

"Miss Mckay, you must understand the importance of this. If we can find him a Sentinel to bond to, he could be a great asset to our country. He could be the Guide to a president or - "

"No, I will not hear a word from you as his legal guardian I refuse to authorize any of this. My brother will not be your guinea pig for your little experiments."

"Miss Mckay-"

"Good day gentleman, please let me show you the door."

Not letting any of them say anything else, Jeannie efficiently and politely pushed them out the door. Seeing their aunt silently judging them from the kitchen, Rodney saw the exact moment his sister made the decision to run. The same week, a black van started to park itself in front of theirhouse and suited men started walking on their street. Jeannie wouldn't let him go outside and stopped going to school. She spent her time on their laptop, packing bags and keeping Rodbey next to her at all time. Their aunt had started to make plans with a lawyer to get custardy of Rodney. 

And so it was that a week later in the middle of a thunderstorm, Jeannie and Rodney Mckay disappeared from their house, never to be seen again.

(?)

It was many years of part time jobs and public school later that Rodney got to use his last name again, as he entered the Stargate program. He had grown into himself and could now take care of his sister himself. Jeannie had sacrificed her education for him, but had found love in a vegan poet and as Rodney didn't need his impressive pay check more interested in science than personal gain, every pay check was put directly into his sister’s account. He had made sure that she would never again need for anything and was the happy uncle of two sweet kids that he loved dearly. His sister didn't know exactly what he was doing for a living, but after assuring her again and again that it was safe and that the Federation could never get to him as long as he worked for his current employer, he had seen all her worries for his safety slowly slip away. 

Of course she didn't know about the aliens and all the other things that could now attack and kill him, but he figured the least she knew about that the better. Plus he had the chance to have met Samantha Carter. He truly loved the woman, she was smart, beautiful and a fantastic Guide. Spending most of his teenage and adult years away from human contact, afraid of his empathy and of accidently being discovered, it was a relief to finally have a Guide of his rank to talk to. They would probably never be friends or even good colleagues, but everything Carter could teach him she did with great joy. How to shield himself from other people feeling so he wasn't always attacked by headacheshad been the first lesson.

"Come on Rodney you have to calm down and visualize."

"I'm trying!"

"That is not calming down."

"Pfff...You can talk miss Yoga-my-brain-is-a-sea-of-calm, my brain does not function this way!"

"Just visualize four walls surrounding you and-"

"Oh my God no!"

"...What now?"

"I'm claustrophobic!"

"...."

"What!?!"

"You're kidding right?"

"..."

"A bubble then, a transparent bubble surrounding you and-"

"How is bubble going to protect me?"

"Rodney if you do not wish for me to leave you right now, you will kindly shut up do as I say and created yourself a damn shield so I never have to do this again. Okay?"

"..."

"Okay?"

"You said to shut up."

"Oh for Christ’s sake!"

The bubble worked better than he had thought it would. The shield protected him better than any other little tricks Jenny’s husband had tried to teach him over the years and Carter even after threatening to leave him to his own devices still helped him. 

The fact that he was working for the Stargate program didn't mean they were not trying to make him bond with a Sentinel of their choosing, but at least he was allowed to play with cool tech and do his own research. Only a few people knew of his high rank as a Guide, but if they could find him a Sentinel to balance his power, they would have one of the most powerful pairs of bonded Guide and Sentinel in the world, something some of them couldn't wait for. And so it was that at least once a week a Sentinel would be brought close to Rodney in the hope that they would be compatible. That is until the bottle accident.

Rodney had been working at his station mixing different kinds of liquid explosives a team had brought back from a mission, saying one of the combinations had created a solid power source. So he was surrounded with heavy glass bottles when they brought in a military looking beast of a man with wild eyes. The huge Sentinel zeroed in on the Guide and made his way to the genius with a feral smile on his face, trying to grab him. Rodney had been holding two bottles in his hands, as he took several steps away from the raging man, not wanting him to touch him. His back hit the wall and before the two stupid soldiers who had finally realised the Sentinel was probably crazy could reach them, Rodney had swung one of the bottles shattering it on the giant’sface. The Sentinel seemed dazed and when he took another step toward Rodney, he swung again and shattered the other bottle. The beast fell to the floor with a loud thump as the soldiers finally reached him. They looked at Rodney in surprise, everyone thought him a defenceless man.

"Never corner a scientist!"

He gave a little smile of pride as the soldiers dragging the unconscious Sentinel to the infirmary, when he realize he had cut himself and followed them cradling his hand. As all the nurses and doctors swarmed over the fallen Sentinel, who it turned out was an important Major for the air force, a dark haired doctor made his way to him with a frown and a soft smile.

"Well laddy, what have we here?"

"The imbecile tried to jump me, I cut myself with my own weapon."

"Well he seemed in a worst state then you, so I'd say you won that one, yes?"

With a smile Rodney nodded, before the yelling and bitching started as the doctor started stitching him up. Carson Beckett: he had learned the doctor’s name in between cursing him to death and insulting his profession, before he’d finished bandaging his hand they had become friends. Carson was a high ranking Sentinel, with three senses: sight, touch and hearing over developed making him an excellent doctor. He wasn't sure how that worked, but all of a sudden he had beer dates with the man on top of the mountain under which resided the Stargate base.The man was just so jolly and open, the complete opposite of Rodney and yet they worked well together. Carson was a Sentinel and most people had thought he and the doctor would form a bond. But as time passed and they spend more and more time together it became clear that while Rodney could keep Carson centred and focused, they would never be the one and only for each other. Plus Carson was scary, not to Rodney, but a pissed off Beckett was a scary Beckett. As was proven by the second Sentinel who thought he could force Rodney into a bond, almost breaking his arm in the process. 

Rodney had been working on his laptop next to Radek, another Sentinel that Rodney really liked, even though he would never admit to it. While Radek was a rank two Sentinel, meaning he had two over developed sense, sight and hearing, he had once been bonded. His partner had been killed when Radek was still quite young, they had found each other while attending university and never left each other. A tragic car accident had taken Zelenka’s fated one from him and against all hope he had keep on going. When he had meet Rodney, the genius had been hit with all the despair the man carried with him and had started to gravitate to the smaller man. Their friendship had blossomed out of mutual respect and Zelenka had opened up to Rodney, accepting the other man’s centring presence who calmed his wild senses. Contrary to his relationship with Carson, nobody ever thought the two men would bonded, partly because Radek had no interest in repeating the experience and partly because their whole conversation could be described as a yelling matchbetween two brilliant minds. Which didn't mean the small scientist wasn't protective of his friend, if not in a very sneaky way, than in a very pranky way. As Kavanagh soon found out,trying to bully Rodney only resulted in all of his supplies to be super glued to the high celling of his office. 

So Rodney was working on his laptop next to Radek, when two soldiers came in with an unbounded Sentinel, she was a small brunet with soft eyes and a nice smile. She came smiling up to Rodney her eyes going a little dewy at the feel of a powerful Guide and tried to get his attention. When she didn't succeed in getting it, her sweet demeanour turned dark, grabbing Rodney’s arm she yanked him around with too much force and a yelp of hurt escaped the genius.

"What the hell!"

"You should look your Sentinel in the eyes!"

"You’re not my Sentinel, you crazy-"

Her grip on his arm grew stronger and Rodney finally felt the end of his patience slip away from him. Having one last thought as to be sure Radek would be spared as well as all the other Sentienl scientists in the lab, he pushed back making the Sentinel grabbing his arm and the two soldiers zone out without touching them. There was a moment of silence as the three of them fell to the floor, their eyes unfocused and their limbs completely relaxed. Radek turned to him, as Rodney was rubbing his arm with a pout.

"Mckay?"

"Shit, I promised Carter I wouldn't do that."

"What did you just do?"

"Made them zone out, what did you think I did...? I haven't killed them Zelenka!"

"...But I’m not, the other scientists are not..."

"I didn't want you to be or them, even though they are useless minions, to zone out."

Radek was still looking at him in shock and Rodney looked around to see the same shock on everyone else’s faces. With a sigh, Rodney walked over to the infirmary looking for Carson. When he finally saw him, the doctor was all over him urging him to remove his shirt and examining his arm with a worried look in his eyes. There was also a little flash of anger and the mother hen came on full force.

"Rodney, what happened?"

Without looking into his friend’s eyes because he didn't want to see disappointment or disgust there, Rodney explained everything. He was at the end of his tale when the three zoned out Sentinel were brought in with an angry looking O'Neil and a frowning Carter.

"What the hell Mckay?!"

The general was very angry, his eyes were going from the zoned out Sentinels on the bed to Rodney, his arms flying around. But to everyone’s surprise, Rodney included, Carson stepped in front of McKay his hands on his hips.

"No lad, the question is what the hell were you thinking putting such an unstable Sentinel in front a powerful Guide and hope against all hope that she wouldn't have a violent reaction to his presence?!"

"Doctor Beckett, this is none of you-"

"The hell it is! This is the second time that Rodney found his way to the infirmary because you are so desperate to make him bond that you do not think of his safety!"

General O'Neil had the grace to look shocked at the statement and looked at Carter for confirmation, when she simply nodded, he turned back to Beckett, more calm. Before he could go on, Radekmade his way to them and without a word took a look at Rodney arm and took his place at Carson’s side not glaring but the general would probably find his laptop glued to his ceiling if he wasn't careful with his next words. 

"Doctor Mckay is a great asset to this team and the higher up wish for him to be bonded as soon as possible. Their technique might not be the best, but as Mckay refuses to meet any of our candidates we have no other choice but to bring them to him, in an uncontrolled environment."

"I'm right here, stop talking like I’m not."

"Listen laddy, Rodney is the most stubborn man I have ever had the pleasure to meet, so in what universe did you think trying to force him into a bound would work?"

"Hey! Still right here!"

"Do you have a better idea doctor?"

"Leave him alone."

"...Seriously Radek you see me right?"

"How does that work for us?"

"He will come into contact with other Sentinel as they come in and out of this base. Do not make them hope for a perfect Guide, Rodney is not, and let him decide if he wishes to bond with them or not."

"That's it! I'm invisible."

"I don't think-"

"General, if Rodney comes into my infirmary for any other reason than his fear of germs or bogus injuries, I will hold you personally responsible."

O'Neil studied the small doctor, before he turned around leaving the conversation unfinished. Carter looked from him to Carson and giving the doctor a small smile she followed after her Sentinel calling after him. Carson turned back to Rodney all the fight slipping out of him at the worried look on Rodney’s face.

"It’s okay lad, everything’s fine."

"You just went toe to toe with General O'Neil, how is that fine?"

"Rodney."

Looking from Radek to Carson, Rodney let it go with a sigh, the consequence would come soon enough, but at least he had people on his side.

As it turned out the consequence came as an opportunity to go to another galaxy and the possibility to explore the lost city of Atlantis. It was the best O'Neil could do since they still wanted Rodney to bond but hadn't found anyone on this planet, they hoped he would find someone in another galaxy and there was also the plus side of having a powerful Guide with a group containing unbonded Sentinel. This was the main argument that Elizabeth Weir had brought forward to make sure Rodney would be in her group, he was brilliant and if needed could stop unbond Sentinels from zoning out on mission. Once she had been assured she would get Rodney, she went to offer him the post, the conversation was not what she had been expected.

"I want Radek and Carson."

"Good day to you to Doctor Mckay, I am-"

"Elizabeth Weir for the Atlantis program, I have been following the program since it first became known."

"So you are interested in joining me?"

"I want Radek and Carson, this is my first condition."

"First? What are the others?"

"I'm in charge of the scientists and my own supply of coffee."

"...Doctor Beckette and Professor Zelenka have already been offered a place into the program. As for head of the Science program I had already considered your candidature and...I'm sure we can arrange something for the coffee."

"As soon as you have their acceptance, you will have mine."

With that Rodney turned back to his computer feeling the woman’s curiosity brush against his shield as she tried to read him. She was a strong Guide, not as strong as him so it was easy to keep her out, but still strong enough that Rodney knew she wouldn't have any trouble having a team under her command. 

"What if they do not wish to come?"

"...Then I won't either."

"Isn't that a lot of pressure to put on them? You know your presence would be a great asset to this expedition, but you would let it go for them."

Rodney turned around hating to use words to explain his feelings, he simply opened his shield to Weir, letting her see what he couldn't say. He had never had many, if any, friends, the friendship he had with both men, even though it was chaotic, were too precious to him. He would go to Atlantis without them, because he knew he would be needed as a scientist and as a Guide, but he would be miserable without his two companions. When he finally met Weir’s eyes, she had a soft smile on her face and gave him a little nod. Placing his shield back into place, Rodney turned back to his computer.

Of course Radek and Carson both accepted to go on the Atlantis mission. So it was that after weeks of preparation, calculation and experimentation the Atlantis team was formed and stepping into a new adventure.

 

(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)

 

"This is wrong-"

"There is something that just doesn’t-"

"Works in this equation, but-"

"It works so what-"

"Is wrong and why-"

"Doesn't it work?"

The first time the other scientists had watched their boss in deep concentration in front of his screens they had been afraid to approach him, as he was quite fond of making his staff cry. But it had been even weirder when Zelenka had stepped in and they had started to talk at the same time, completing each other’s sentences as if it was nothing. But after weeks on Atlantis and with the Wraiths and all the other oddities in the new galaxy, the weird relationship between there boss and his second in command had been categorized as normal and boring. 

"Did you make one of the new interns cry again?"

"He was annoying."

"How so?"

"...He was thinking too loud."

"Worst Guide ever."

Rodney turned to his friend, also he was reconsidering his decision for the fifth time since his first cup of coffee and gave him the Mckay glare. Any other human being would have been hiding under a table after being the object of the Mckay glare, butZelenka simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't waste a good glare on me Rodney, you’re gonna make Miko cry again."

Sparing a look at the small woman, he saw that she indeed had mist in her eyes and was slowly stepping away. Dropping the glare he turned back his attention to the board with a grown of frustration. If they could make this work they might not need the ZPM and could power Atlantis’ shield with another source of energy. His thoughts were cut short by the voice of Carson in hisears.

"Mckay, come in."

"Mckay here, what is it Carson? I'm busy."

"I just received two zoned out soldiers and their temporary Guide can't reach them."

"...Fine I'm on my way."

Radek had heard everything and simply nodded to Rodney as he made his way to the sick bay, huffing about useless Sentinels and temporary useless Guides. But it had been one the many things he had agreed to, he might be the worst Guide ever, but he was strong enough to bring any Sentinel from a zone out. Carson liked to tease him that he might not have one Sentinel to call his, but that he had an army of them. With a sigh he entered the sick bay, seeing Carson in a deep conversation with two soldiers one of whom Rodney knew.

"Major Lorne."

"Ah Doctor Mckay, thank you for coming so fast."

"I didn't know you had been assigned a Sentinel. Who's this?"

Turning to the confused-looking soldier at his side, Lorne was used to the way Mckay jumped from one point to another, he gave her a little push to introduce herself.

"Major Lyne Barclett, sir. I'm the temporary Guide to Jeff Johnson, sir!"

Looking back behind her, Rodney could see a young man lying with his eyes open on the bed. He approached the bed carefully surprised to not see the other Sentinel, the one Lorne was supposed to be in charge of, on any of the beds. With a brush of his fingers on the young man’s forehead, Mckay could feel the soldier had not been in a zone out for long and simply pushed down on his senses, making the young man gasp awake. His Guide was at his side the next moment comforting him and gave her thanks the Mckay. Leaving the two together, Carson closed the drape around the bed giving them some privacy and without an arm around Rodney brought him to the observation deck. In the contamination room a dark haired man was roaming the round room looking feral.

"That is not a zoned out Sentinel, that is a feral one...How is that hair cut not against regulation?"

Beckett hid his small smile behind his hand at the surprise on Lorne’s face at the statement, but quickly regained his footing as the feral Sentinel looked up glaring at the three men staring down at him. 

"This is Colonel John Sheppard, he was sent here a month ago. They assure us that all he needed was a temporary Guide and he would be fine. What they neglected to tell us was that he was a rank five Sentinel."

Both Carson and Rodney turned to Lorne in shock, a rank five Sentinel had all his senses over developed, it was very rare to find an unbounded rank five sentinel this old still alive. The man must have a control of steel over his senses because an unbonded Sentinel this powerful would normally go feral if his senses overwhelmed him. That this Sentinel had gone so long without going feral was a small miracle.

"Was he ever bounded? The poor lad could not have survived this long without a bond."

"He was married once, but I don't think he was bonded to her, she probably was a temporary, just like me."

Realizing what was happening Rodney started looking from Carson to Lorne in shock.

"You don't expect me to go in there and...I don't know get myself killed!"

"Calm down Rodney we’re going to put him to sleep...Then make you go in there."

"What!?!"

"He's gonna be unconscious Mckay, no danger."

"You’re both crazy, Elizabeth-"

"Approved it."

"..."

"He's the new Colonel, Rodney, he's in charge of military and in one month he's become more loved than the poor fool that was there before him. If you can bring him back, you have to."

"...I hate you."

"He's gonna do it Major."

"...Because he hates you?"

"Yep."

Rodney glared down at the feral Sentinel, pouting, he would do it because Carson had asked. Plus if he succeeded he could ask more coffee and maybe even chocolate from Weir in compensation.

 

(?)(?)(?)Sheppard(?)(?)(?) 

 

The Sentinel was glaring at the three men standing over him behind the thick glass. His senses were all over the place, he couldn't even hear his own thoughts as everything was too loud, too bright and smelled too strongly of scrubbing alcohol. The one with the blue eyes was glaring right back at him, with a little pout. Sheppard had just enough consciousness left to use his training and read the lips of the three men, when he caught the part about knocking him out. So when a white gas started seeping around him, he made his way to the bed and curled on himself protecting his nose and lying as still as he could. It was hard as his whole body rebelled at the idea, it wanted to fight, to run, to be anywhere but here. Still the beast inside of him stayed still as the gas slipped away and the door at the other side of the room opened.

"I still don't like this."

"Come on Mckay he's asleep, just try."

Sheppard heard a soft sigh, took in the smell of the blue-eyed man who had entered his cell and froze. The man smelled of coffee, metal and like a forest after a storm, like wet earth and the fresh air of the forest after its been cleaned by the rain. But mostly he smelled like the most amazing thing Sheppard had ever smelled, so when the man was closed enough, he moved. A small yelp of surprise escaped the man as he was pinned under the body of the Sentinel. Sheppard look carefully into his blue eyes and couldn't decide if they were sky blue or ocean blue. The man had well-built shoulders, soft short blond hair and as he slid his hand on the man’s bottom, he was happy to note he also had an amazing ass. The Guide had placed both of his hands on the Sentinel trying to keep him away from him, well as much as being crushed under a feral Sentinel, away he could. Leaning down in the Guide’s personal space, Sheppard buried his face into the man’s neck, smelling the amazing smell and licking the pale neck rumbling happily at the amazing taste of his skin.

"Mckay!"

With a growl Sheppard tucked the Guide farther down under him, turning his snarling face to the dark haired Sentinel wearing a labcoat that had the audacity to approach him while he was exploring his Guide. Because there was no doubt in the Sentinel’s mind that this Guide was his, even the beast inside his head rumbled in agreement, not wanting to let him go. The other Sentinel had both hands up, trying to not be threatening but still approaching. Before he could launch himself on the other Sentinel, ready to kill the fool for intruding on his time with his Guide, the man under him grabbed his head with both hands and dragged him down. Not willing to go against his Guide wishes, Sheppard complied giving one last growl of warning to the other Sentinel and looked into the furious blue eyes under him.

"No."

With a little whine of question Sheppard let his Guide place his head over his heart, holding him over his furiously beating heart. With a little huff of breath the Guide calmed himself, slowing his heart beat and started to card his finger through the Sentinel’s hair, his other hand making slow circle on his back. The Sentinel looked up, as his Guide made the other Sentinel walk out of the room with a simple look. Wanting his Guide’s attention on him, Sheppard nipped at his Guide’s wrist, happy as the man turned his glare in him, bad attention was still attention.

"No biting."

The Sentinel gave a little grumble of agreement, he wouldn't bite...for now. The glare softened a little as the hand in his hair started moving again.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on my heart beat."

The sentinel continued to stare at his Guide unblinking, not wanting to look anywhere else.

"Really, close your eyes and listen to my heartbeat or I'm getting out of here."

With a growl the Sentinel tightened his grip around the Guide and gave him a cocky feral smile, challenging him to even try. 

"Do as I say or I swear I will let them gas us both unconscious."

Sheppard gave another squeeze in warning, but all he could see in his Guide eyes was the resolve he had put behind his warning. Good, his Guide was a fighter, he wouldn’t let himself be push around, even by his own Sentinel. With a grumble of appreciation, the Sentinel closed his eyes focusing on the heartbeat that he could hear beating softly. The blue-eyed man moved under him and he opened one eye glaring at him in warning and squeezed again.

"Seriously? I'm just getting comfortable you child. Eyes close."

Finally closing his eyes and concentrating all his senses on the soft heartbeat, Sheppard could feel all of his senses coming down. His hearing was completely focused on the soft thumping, his sight was plunged in darkness as the could feel his muscles relax under his Guide’s hand, he still had the taste of the man on his tongue centring him and the hand playing in his hair was the final straw to finally let everything go. He trusted this man, this man was made for him, he was the most important part in his universeas Sheppard could feel himself in control of his own body for the first time in years. As his body seemed to slip into the blissful state of sleep, he heard a soft rumble and caught the flash of a blond, blue-eyed giant feline, before everything was swallowed in darkness. The man would still be there when he would wake up.

The man was not there anymore. Sheppard came awake clutching the man’s vest to his chest, the piece to clothing still filled with his smell, their smell mixed together making Sheppard smile. 

"Colonel?"

Opening his eyes, Sheppard saw Lorne sitting on a chair next tohim, the Guide looked a little worried, but calmed down when John gave him a little smile. Looking around Sheppard could see he was in the sick bay, on a more comfortable bed and out of the cell. He could also see the dark haired Sentinel at the end of his bed looking at his chart and clearly avoiding looking at him.

"Who was it?"

The doctor looked at him, if he remembered correctly this was the head of medical Doctor Carson Beckett, one look at his lab coat confirm it. Beckett just stared at him playing dumb, which made Sheppard want to growl at him, but he refrained, really not wanting to be strapped down when he should be looking for his Guide.

"Who was what laddy?"

"The Guide that helped me, what's his name?"

"..."

"Please Doctor he's my...my Guide."

"Not the first one to say that laddy."

This time the growl that escaped Sheppard's throat could not be stopped, Lorne reached over to touch him, but Sheppard held out his hand in warning. No one was allowed to touch him but his Guide. He sat up pinning all his focus on the doctor challenging him.

"I could just track him down, I have his scent. I am being polite by asking, please Doctor."

"Sniff him out see if I care."

With that the Doctor touched his comm. and gave his own feral smile to the Colonel.

"Zelenka come in...Did the imbecile told you what happened?...Good! Good he's awake, hide him...Carson out."

With one last smile to a stunned Sheppard and a surprised Lorne, Carson turned on his heels going to his next patient. The Sentinel turned to his second option, glaring at Lorne for information. But the Major held up his hands in surrender.

"You’re a scary Colonel really you are, but Beckett and Zelenka are scarier then you on any day, you’re on your own on this one."

Zelenka was a name familiar to Sheppard and with a small smile he jumped out of bed, the chase was own, he would find his Guide, the city wasn't that big. 

The city was enormous. He had been looking everywhere, the smell of his Guide was everywhere in the city, there was not a place that had not been touched or explored by his Guide as his smell was on everything. He had been here longer than Sheppard, since the very beginning in fact so his smell was everywhere from the portal room to the cafeteria. He was standing in the cafeteria when he heard a familiar name from a small Asian woman.

"Zelenka just snapped at me without any reason and-"

"Where is Zelenka?"

The small woman jumped as she was accosted by the Sentinel, his whole focus on her. She was trying to shield herself with her cabaret and with a little smile John turned on his charm. She looked at him again and seeing his smile and relaxed composure seemed to calm down.

"I'm so sorry I startled you, I have been looking for Zelenka all day and couldn't find him. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

"Of course! He's in one of the abandoned sections of Atlantis with Doctor Mckay."

Showing her the vest he was still clutching in his hand, his smile grew larger as her eyes light up in recognition.

"Oh! You found Doctor Mckay’s vest! I was wondering why he wasn't wearing it, it's quite cold down there I hope he doesn't catch a cold."

Before she could finish her sentence, Sheppard turned on his heels with a growl, what kind of stupid Guide was his, to go in the abandoned section of Atlantis without any protection? Although the idea of nursing a clingy sick Guide back to healthwas not an unappealing image, he still wished he would take better care of himself. Finding a transporter he asked Atlantis to transport as close as she could from where the two scientists had hole themselves up. He was very pleased when the door opened and he could hear a voice he would recognize anywhere. The other voice he could hear had a very heavy accent and was full of fondness if not exasperation.

"I'm cold!"

"Then you shouldn't have let the feral Sentinel keep your vest!"

"Shut up give me yours!"

"It’s too small for your fat ass!"

"You’re a heartless little gnome!"

"Yes that's why I'm hiding with you in this freezer instead of letting deal with a crazy Sentinel on your own."

"...Sorry."

"It’s okay Rodney."

Sheppard made his way to the room the two men had hidethemselves in, peering inside he was struck silent by the view offered to him. They were both sitting in the middle of a room with a round glass ceiling. Through the glass, Sheppard could see all kinds of fish, of different shapes and colours and sizesswimming happily, it was a sight right out of a dream. The sun filtered through the water bathing the floor with moving rays of light, making the two men in the middle of it all look like creatures of the sea. The Sentinel could use his senses to look deeper into the water, seeing as whale-looking creatureswere eating fish further down. His attention was brought back to his Guide as he saw him shiver and a grunt escaped him.

"Rodney?"

"Headache. Had to drop my shield to reach the feral Sentinel, it’s not so bad in here I can only feel you and..."

John watched as his Guide turned his head toward him having felt his presence and smiled at the scientist who started cursing getting to his feet. The smaller man at his side looked at the Colonel clearly unhappy to have been found so fast. Zelenkaplaced himself in front of Mckay hands in his pockets as his he was not just challenging a stronger Sentinel. Sheppard could see his Guide roll his eyes at the gesture, but could also see the worry in his eyes as his gaze went from the scientist to the Colonel. 

"I just want to talk to Rodney."

"And the fact that we hid from you didn't made you think that he didn't want to talk to you?"

A small growl escaped John before he could stop it, Zelenka didn't move standing his ground. With a sigh Rodney took a step forward, pushing Zelenka to the side a little.

"It’s okay Radek."

"But Rodney!"

"This will not stop until he realizes I’m not his, so it’s okay. Go, I'll see you in a minute."

"If I don't have any news in ten minutes, I'll send armed guards."

Rodney gave a small nod of agreement and both he and Sheppard looked on as Zelenka made his way out of the room with one final glare to the other Sentinel. Once they were alone, Sheppard saw another shiver go through his Guide and stepped forward slipping the scientist’s vest over his arms and pulling him against him sharing his body heat. Rodney rolled his eyes at the gesture but lethimself be placed against the Colonel’s chest.

"Mine."

There was a little huff of laughter coming from his chest and he looked down frowning, to see an amused look in those amazing blue eyes. With the light playing in them, they looked even more blue, a blue in which John could get lost. 

"I'm not yours."

Sheppard growled softly as he leaned down burying his face in his Guide’s neck, finding again that amazing smell of the forest after a thunderstorm that could center him like no other. 

"Yes you are. Drop your shield for me Mckay."

"Already did before didn't feel anything."

"I was feral Rodney, I couldn't control myself. Please trust me."

Rodney slipped his hands out of his vest reaching to take Sheppard’s head hands and made him look at him searching his own hazel eyes. He seemed to find something he liked because finally, John felt the Guide’s shield come down, his empathy curling around him. A small gasp escaped Mckay as John's own shield encased both of them. He could feel every emotion coming out of his Guide, surprise, shock, a little fear and under it all the small pain of his headache. Not liking to feel his precious Guide in pain, John reached down their bond taking away the pain. He could see a flash of gold behind Mckayand looked up to see a cougar with the same blue eyes as Mckaystaring at him and purring, his Guide spirit animal. His own black panther came out to play nuzzling the cougar, he looked down to see Mckay staring at their spirits in surprise. Mckay looked at him again confused, but as he opened his mouth to talk Sheppard leaned down and took his mouth in his enjoying the unique taste of his Guide. First rigid at the sudden attack on his lips, he soon felt Rodney’s body relaxed as he leaned more firmly into his hard body starting to enjoy the kiss. 

All of a sudden Rodney pushed back against him, making the Sentinel growl, but the Guide slapped a hand over his mouth reaching for his comm.

"Zelenka come in...I'm fine!....Yes I'm fine you hobgoblin, don't send your army down!...Yes I'm sure....Oh my God, did you just lick my hand?"

Sheppard smiled behind the now wet hand he had indeed just licked and could hear the other scientist on the other side of the conversation laugh. Placing his hand around Mckay’s wrist, he pulled the hand away from his mouth and leaned down to whisper into his Guide’s ear.

"I want to lick every part of you."

Rodney made a shy little gasp and an absolutely adorable flush crept onto his cheeks as he hid his face in Sheppard’s chest. The Sentinel chuckled at how cute his Guide was his arms circling him to keep him close. 

"You don't want me as your Guide."

"Pretty sure I do."

"I make people cry, I'm addicted to coffee, I'm not a morning person, I have the worst temper in this entire city, I'm...."

"Perfect for me."

"...You're weird."

"So?"

"You don't even know me."

"I know you’re loyal to your friends, to the point that you are ready to put yourself between a feral Sentinel and them if it will keep them safe. I know you’re really good at hide and seek, as it took me way more time than I thought it would to find you. I know you are addicted to coffee, you apparently drink enough of it that the smell is now a part or you. I know enough to want to keep you and learn more."

"I don't know anything about you!"

"I like Ferris wheels, not a morning person either, love golf and you’re mine."

"That's not...."

The next words were swallowed by Sheppard as he went back to exploring his Guide’s mouth. Long hours later as Rodney was covered bite marks and hickeys, curled up in the arms of his Sentinel sleeping soundly completely exhausted after John had made good on his promise of licking him everywhere, John looked at his Guide with a soft smile. He felt happy, calm, centered, he knew there would be periods of hardship, one did not just bond with such a pig-headed Guide to live a calm life, but as Rodney snored softly, he found himself looking forward to it. He had his city, his Guide and he would make sure to protect them against any potential threats.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a sequel will come one day, but I'm working on a teen wolf bingo meme and on pink potion ( no I've not forgotten it!) so it might be a while before I do....unless I get bored and watch SGA again (very likely). Hope you enjoyed it, I know I did ;)


End file.
